La Fin de la Prophétie
by Hermimi
Summary: Le monde sombre, il n'existe plus aucun espoir de vaincre Celuidontonnedoitpasprononcer le nom. Surtout depuis que la prophétie semble s'être accomplie et que Harry n'est plus de ce monde...


La Fin d'une Prophétie

**Par :** Hermimi

**Disclamer **: Rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'histoire.

**Merci spécial** à deux filles extraordinaires avec qui j'ai eu la chance d'aller à New York à la Première et qui m'ont aidé dans la rédaction de ce chapitre en me donnant leurs commentaires Merci les filles

Prologue : Le début de la fin.

« Passe à droite Hermione, je vais tenter de les distraire! »

«Mais, Ron!»

«Ne discute pas Herm! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir vivant aujourd'hui…»

Trop de gens étaient déjà morts…

La destruction du dernier Horcruxe avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie à Harry… sûrement que le sort de protection qui avait été placé autour de l'objet, et qui l'avait touché, y était pour quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de sa dernière mission, il était affaiblit. Il semblait vieillit, différent. Il en avait trop vu, trop vécu pour un garçon de son âge et ça, tout le monde le savait.

Tenant toujours au même courage et à la même détermination, il se levait, jour après jour, pour aller élaborer diverses stratégies pour vaincre Voldemort. Malheureusement, son entourage le voyait s'affaiblir de jour en jour et ce, même si les supplications venant de son entourage afin qu'il se calme étaient de plus en plus présente. Harry continuait toujours à se démener. Même lorsqu'il était dans son lit, il n'abandonnait pas. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde sans lui venir en aide jusqu'au dernier moment. Il savait que s'il mourait, il le menait à sa perte. Le monde tel qu'il l'avait connu n'existerait plus. Ginny était toujours à son chevet et ramenait des nouvelles à l'Ordre et de nouvelles stratégies.

Elle aussi semblait épuisée mais, on pouvait comprendre que l'état dans lequel se trouvait son mari, l'inquiétait. Elle avait maigrit, blanchit. On ne retrouvait plus cette joie innocente dans ses yeux. Elle était désormais marquée par l'horreur de la guerre. Elle voyait, en plus de son mari, des familles décimées, des blessés de sorts inconnus, … Sa carrière d'infirmière frôlait les limites de ses nerfs. Elle allait finir par craquer.

Hermione se dirigea vers la droite comme Ron le lui avait demandé. Les Mangemorts l'avaient encerclé et elle savait que c'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de s'en sortent vivant. Elle devait les prendre dans le dos. Une manière qu'elle détestait, une manière déloyale mais, il s'en allait de leur survie à eux.

Elle se faufila dans le sous bois. Les branches lui lacéraient légèrement le visage, les bras et les jambes. À bout de souffle, Hermione se retourna vers la scène et se mit à stupéfixer à délais chacun des Mangemorts.

Ce fut un des sorts créés par Harry sur son lit de mort qui s'avéra très utile. _Delatus Stupefix. _Il suffisait de lancer ce sort sur ceux qu'on voulait et en prononçant _Delatus Actus_, le sort s'activait. Tous tombaient stupéfixés en même temps. Utile pour créer un effet de surprise.

Le sort se déroula comme prévu mais, c'était trop simple. Elle remonta sur la colline rejoindre Ron. Le ciel s'était dégagé. La lune brillait dans le ciel. Ron et elle descendirent la colline en direction du village. Hermione se retourna et regarda l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques instants auparavant.

Une ombre se défila rapidement.

C'était une nuit orageuse au nouveau Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme si le temps se préparait pour ce qui allait venir.

Ginny, comme toujours, était couchée aux côtés de son mari. Elle le regardait dormir. Elle savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Elle doutait même qu'il passe la nuit. Le Médicomage avait fini par identifier le sort qui le rongeait. Un sort de dégénérescence. Comme si ses organes vieillissaient plus vite que la normale. Hélas, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle invention des Mangemorts et il n'existait aucune cure actuellement. Les Chercheurs se cassaient la tête jours après jour pour trouver un remède… Après tout, il ne fallait pas que l'Élu meurt.

Ginny le sentit bouger et une main vint lui enlacer la taille.

« Harry? Tout va bien? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder.

Elle croisa son regard vert. Son regard était triste et nostalgique. Comme s'il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie. Elle l'observa un instant. Il avait tant changé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle avait admiré étant jeune. Il était devenu un homme magnifique. Elle l'aimait. Oh! Oui. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle deviendrait. Toute sa vie avait un sens quand il était là. Il lui apportait de la joie. Il lui rendait le sourire dans ces moments difficiles et où la joie est si rare. Il était seulement là. Finalement, elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais, elle ressentait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que ça pour lui.

« Gin'… Tu… » Commença-t-il en s'interrompant brusquement.

Il fit une grimace.

« Ça va? Dis-moi ce qui se passe! » Dit-elle, soudainement inquiète.

« Je t'aime Gin! T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. » Dit-il en passant la main sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu allais mourir… »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Tu sais, je ne me serais jamais vu faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je nous imagine toi, plus belle que jamais et ce jour après jour, Voldemort finalement disparut et avec une belle ribambelle d'enfant. Mais, j'ai l'impression que se sont des choses que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de connaître. J'aurais tant voulu… »

« Harry… » Murmura-t-elle en versant une larme

« Chut! » Dit-il en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Ne dit rien. Il est trop tard. Même si je n'ai pas eu la vie facile, tu as su la rendre si merveilleuse. Je sais que je vais mourir bientôt et je vais mourir heureux parce que je sais que tu vas être à mes côtés jusque là. Tu m'as toujours supporté dans ce que je faisais et ce même si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit. »

Ginny versait des larmes. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout ce que disait Harry était tellement beau mais, elle en savait la raison. Elle le sentait et lui aussi. Il allait bientôt les quitter. Trop tôt.

« Je t'aime Harry! » Dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ils s'étreignirent quelques instants.

« Gin, Promet-moi de refaire ta vie et de sourire. Le monde paraît si fade lorsque tu ne le fais pas. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu trouve un autre homme. Je veillerai sur vous tous de là où je serai. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas… »

Il eut un moment de silence.

« Gin', tu veux bien me rendre un service? Tu veux bien aller chercher les autres. »

Elle acquiesça et en jetant un dernier regard à Harry elle sortit de la pièce.

« Hermione, tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir un jour et que l'on va pouvoir réellement être ensemble? »

« Je souhaiterais tellement te dire oui, Ron mais, je commence à en douter moi aussi. »

Ron, Hermione, Remus, McGonagall, Hagrid, M. et Mme Weasley entrèrent dans la chambre suivit de Ginny qui vint se rasseoir à ses côtés lui prenant la main.

Il fit une grimace en se redressant, comme si ce simple mouvement lui coûtait les derniers brins d'énergie vitale qui lui restait.

Les gens l'observaient, triste de voir ce garçon, habituellement si fort, devenue aussi faible. Bien que sa perte approchait vite, elle en demeurait très grande. Personne ne lui en voulait par contre. Ils comprenaient tous la raison de ce départ. Il en avait trop vu de toute façon. Malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer à ce que serait leur avenir sans lui. Après tout, avec sa mort, la prophétie allait se réaliser… se réalise… Mais, pas dans le sens souhaité.

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce. Personne ne voulait parler. Ils fuyaient désormais le regard de Harry. Il était le prochain à partir sur une liste qui s'allongeait sans cesse.

« Harry? » Demanda Hermione. "Tu voulais nous voir?"

Elle aussi, il l'aimait. Pas de la même façon que Ginny, bien sûr, mais il l'aimait tout autant. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie. Toujours présente lorsque la situation était difficile ou encore, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un conseil.

« Je connais ma situation et je sens que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je sens le froid m'envahir peu à peu. »

« Ne dis pas de telles choses, Harry chéri! » Dit Molly en s'approchant du lit et en déposant une main sur son épaule.

« Molly, il est malheureusement déjà trop tard pour moi. À ce point-ci, plus rien ne pourra me ramener. Et vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. »

Sa voix avait faiblit. Elle se faisait déjà lointaine.

« Vous m'avez tous soutenus et ce, dès mes premiers pas dans ce monde qui m'était inconnu. Vous avez su me donner l'amour que je n'ai pu connaître auparavant. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Vous avez su voir en moi autre chose que le « Garçon-qui-a-survécu. » Vous m'avez traité comme n'importe quel être humain. Merci à vous Ron et Hermione d'avoir étés mes amis et de vous êtes battus à mes côtés sans jamais broncher. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Sans vous, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Soyez heureux, plein de belles choses vous attends. »

« Tu vas nous manquer Harry. » Dit Hermione en reniflant.

"Ne pleure pas, Mione. Je ne pars pas loin. Je resterai toujours à vos côtés et ce, même lorsque vous croirez que tout espoir a disparu. » Ajouta-t-il.

Ron regardait son meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que celui-ci allait les quitter. Il aurait tant mérité une vie meilleure. Mais il faut croire que l'on ne peut pas tout avoir. Ron comprenait que c'était pour le bien que son ami partait et qu'il y serait plus heureux. Après tout, il allait finalement rejoindre ses parents.

« Molly, Arthur, vous avez été les parents que je n'ai jamais connus. Vous m'avez accueillit à bras ouverts et m'avez élevé comme si j'étais un de vos propres fils. Je me souviendrai toujours de la joie qui est apparut sur vos visages lorsque je vous ai demandé la main de Ginny. Vous avez fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre en m'accueillant ainsi et en acceptant ma demande. Remus, tu es le seul lien qui me ramène à qui étaient mes parents. Tu m'as beaucoup appris sur qui j'étais, sur comment était le monde, sur la magie. Je te remercie pour cela. Professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, vous aussi vous m'avez tout appris. Vous avez étés des modèles et m'avez beaucoup appris sur ce monde. J'ai été heureux d'être encadré par des personnes aussi merveilleuses que vous. »

Hagrid se moucha bruyamment dans un immense mouchoir. Le professeur McGonagall, elle, ne se contenant plus et s'était effondrée dans les bras de Remus. Ce dernier se contentait de fixer le vide, déjà à des centaines de lieues d'ici.

« Gin, je ne te l'aurais jamais assez dit mais, je t'aime! » Il fit une pause, ferma les yeux et tenta d'inspirer un bon coup.

« Harry? »

Ginny se mit à califourchon sur Harry, rapprochant les mains de ce dernier vers son ventre. Elle les serrait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout.

« Je… crois que c'est l'heure… Ils m'appellent…»

Les autres le regardaient. Ils ne croyaient pas qu'ils assistaient aux derniers instants de la vie de Harry.

« Je vous dis à bientôt mais, ne vous pressez pas de venir me rejoindre. La vie ici bas est si belle. Ça va me manquer. Prenez soin de vous tous. » Il inspira un dernier coup en fermant les yeux

« Attends Harry… »

Celui-ci ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Gin se pencha sur lui et lui murmura quelque chose que personne ne put entendre.

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent soudainement et il versa une seule et unique larme en murmurant :

« Merci, Gin! Je meurs heureux grâce à toi! »

Dans un dernier soupir, il était parti.

Il y eut quelques reniflements dans la pièce mais, tous gardaient un silence respectueux. Voilà tout ce qui restait du Survivant. Que son enveloppe corporelle.

Les funérailles eurent lieues quelques jours plus tard dans le plus grand secret. Ils préféraient éviter que la nouvelle se répande trop vite et que les troupes de Voldemort s'en donnent à cœur joie.

Ginny était assise au premier rang devant la tombe de Harry. Son visage n'exprimait plus d'émotion depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle non plus, elle n'était plus de ce monde. Elle écoutait distraitement le discours du prêtre, trop occupée à rebrasser quelques souvenirs.

« Puisse-t-il reposer en paix et à jamais. »

« Amen. »

Le cercueil fut descendu dans la cavité et le prêtre vint sceller l'ouverture avec sa baguette magique.

Les gens commençaient à s'éloigner tranquillement, se dirigeant vers la bâtisse où avait lieu le vin d'honneur pour Harry.

Ginny attendit que tous soient partis et vin se mettre à genoux devant la pierre tombale de Harry. Elle caressa les gravures du bout des doigts et versa à nouveau quelques larmes.

« Tu me manques déjà. »

La vie lui paraissait fade mais, elle devait continuer à vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi.

« Excusez-moi… »

Elle n'avait pas entendu les pas du prêtre qui était revenu.

« Vous êtes bien Mme Potter? »

Elle leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui et acquiesça.

« Je dois vous remettre ceci. Cet écrin contient la baguette de votre défunt époux. Prenez-en soin. Elle pourra peut-être utile en temps voulu. »

Ginny prit la boîte des mains du prêtre et regarda les gravures dessinant les initiales H.J.P sur le dessus. Elle s'effondra en sanglots.

« Ma chère enfant, ne pleurez pas. Je sais que vous venez de perdre un être cher mais, pensez-y très fort et il ne sera peut-être pas aussi loin que vous le croyiez. Vous avez un merveilleux trésor en vous. Il vous reste juste à savoir le chérir tout autant. Le pouvoir de la mémoire et du cœur est parmi les choses les plus précieuses que l'on puisse posséder. N'oubliez jamais cela. »

Le prêtre, qui s'était accroupi, se releva et s'éloigna, laissant Ginny avec ses pensées.

Après un dernier au revoir, celle-ci se releva et s'éloigna. Elle n'alla pas à la réception donnée en l'honneur de Harry. Non. Son idée était faite.

Lorsque les gens remarqueront son absence, elle sera déjà loin.

Elle retourna au Quartier Général rassembler ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle partit de la maison, il faisait déjà noir. Elle entendit les voix de Ron et Hermione au loin, qui revenait de la cérémonie. Elle remonta sa cape sur sa tête et s'éloigna.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela se terminerait comme cela… » Retentit la voix de Ron.

« Qui aurait pu l'imaginer… »

Hermione regardait le faire-part qu'ils avaient reçus. En relevant les yeux, elle put voir une ombre se faufiler dans la noirceur de la rue.

Reviews SVP


End file.
